Tiffany
Tiffany is the main character of Barbarian's Prize and a human survivor of the first crashed ship. She is mated to Salukh and mother of Lukti. Early on her name was pronounced a number of different ways by members of the tribe. Description Tiffany has bronze skin and tight black/brown curls. She has glowing blue eyes and a full mouth. She is often considered the prettiest of the original set of humans. Personality Tiffany is a perfectionist and a problem solver by nature. She is a hard worker and, due to her upbringing, feels she must earn her place. She focused a lot of her energy on learning skills and honing new ones that could help the tribe. She was eventually at growing crops and became the tribe's unofficial gardener. She is a good singer and often excels at whatever she puts her mind too. She is private and reserved. She chose not to share her sexual assault with anyone but her mate. Liz describes her as "fresh off the farm" She is good friends with Josie and the other original cargo girls. History Tiffany was born with type 1 diabetes. Both of Tiffany's parents were soldiers and died when she was young. Her mother died from friendly fire and her father in a transport accident. She went to live with an aunt, her mother's older sister by fifteen years. She grew up on her aunt's farm in Oklahoma where she was made to earn her keep, doing farm chores before and after school. After high school, she took a few classes in cosmetology but had to stop when she couldn't afford them. She had a working relationship with her aunt. She was abducted in 2015. During the time on the slaving ship, she was taken away and sexually assaulted. She lied when asked about it, saying she was examined. Tiffany's hardworking nature came through quickly in the tribal caves. She mastered as many skills as possible, including new skills like growing crops, making yarn (which proved unsuccessful) and saving urine for tanning. She tried to sleep with Rokan but freaked out as soon as he touched her and she ran away. Barbarian's Prize Tiffany was being courted Bek, Hassen, Taushen, and Vaza. Still traumatized by her assault by the Szzt guards, Tiffany tried to deflect their attention. Desperate to get a break, Josie suggested a series of competitions for the honor of escorting Tiffany and herself to the Elders Cave so they could 'download' the sa-khui language. While the others were distracted Salukh befriended Tiffany. He offered her comforting shoulder and his body to help her work through her issues at her suggestion. When he is spotted leaving her cave one morning, after comforting her the night before, the other suitors were enraged. Tiffany, still scared of the other hunters becoming violent, refused to calm Salukh as her mate. A final competition was had at Aehako, the acting chief of the South Caves, insistence. The other competitors ganged up on Salukh to ensure he lost. Taushen won instead. Though told by Aehako not to, Salukh followed Taushan and the girls to the cave. On the way there Tiffany injured her ankle. Salukh showed himself and the four of them reach the Elders Cave. After speaking to the computer, Tiffany realized a huge blizzard was coming. Taushen headed to the South Cave to warn them and Josie to the Tribal Caves. The injured Tiffany stayed with Salukh in the Elders Cave to recover. At this point, she finally realized she needed to move on from the past. She accepted Salukh as her mate. Shortly after they resonated. Later History Tiffany gives birth to Lukti during her third year on Not-Hoth. She tends and keeps fruit plants in the long house in Croatoan. She is featured in A Gift for Drenol, where she finally discovers how to make yarn. Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters